sonic_gxfandomcom-20200213-history
Fixit
Fixit the Robot is an ancient robot and an inhabitant of Angel Island. Appearance Fixit's appearance is extremely similar to Emerl, in terms of his orange and yellow armor and the triangular pattern of circles on his chest. However, Fixit has a head fixture resembling a hat more than a fin, and his eyes are green orbs while Emerl's were blue ovoids. Fixit has dark orange upper arms and shoulders that are much thinner than his cone-like forearms, which are a shade of yellow except for orange rings at his elbows and wrists. He has yellowish hands with two fingers and a thumb, and in place of legs he has a cone-like aperture of matching color. His chest is also more box-like than Emerl's, and he sports a large square container on his back that is dark orange marked with an alternating yellow and black strip. This container has a large curved bar on top of it, and serves to carry Fixit's various tools. History Past Fixit was discovered by Relic the Pika at some point, and the archaeologist made a determined effort to discover the origins of her ancient assistant. Shattered World Crisis Act One While the world below was torn asunder, Fixit attempted (and failed) to decipher the user interface for an ancient computer database in the Launch Base Zone for Relic the Pika. While she struggled to decode the data herself, Fixit informed that Knuckles had arrived. With Knuckles entrusting the Master Emerald to Relic while he searched for the Chaos Emeralds, Fixit remained on Angel Island to support her. Relic tried to work with the computer again, but to no avail. Fixit tried to help her by interfacing himself with the network, but was electrocuted in the process, much to Relic's horror. Fixit told her that he sensed a strange alien energy coming from the Mushroom Hill Zone. Relic was confused, but decided to investigate, with the plan to run if anyone attempted to assault them. Upon getting there, Fixit detected that the energy readings were low, and Relic discovered a strangely colored plant, and noted the lack of nutrients the soil had. Fixit and Relic decided to collect samples and analyze them at the Flying Battery Wreckage. They left, unaware that they were being watched. After Fixit restored the power in the Flying Battery, Relic analyzed the samples with a computer. Fixit reported that the database could not identify these samples, making Relic concerned that these samples were not from their planet. While Tikal took Chip to the Hidden Palace for safety, Fixit and Relic discussed with Knuckles the Shattered World Crisis, and then noticed Team Dark arriving on Angel Island, searching for Eclipse the Darkling and his Dark Arms. They decided to work together, with Fixit linking up with E-123 Omega, (providing an awkward encounter to him). While Knuckles went with Omega and Rouge the Bat to find Eclipse's ship, Fixit stayed behind along with Relic, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Dr. Snively to guard the Master Emerald. Later, Eclipse arrived and engaged Shadow in combat, while Fixit called the others to inform them about the situation. Eclipse retreated, and Shadow desired to move the Emerald to a G.U.N. facility, but Knuckles disagreed, choosing to fight him after the suggestion was made. Rouge suggested waiting for them to return, while keeping watch over the Emerald. Later, Eclipse returned with his Dark Arms, and managed to defeat Omega and Rouge. Unable to fight them, Fixit and Relic watched as Eclipse and the Dark Arms escaped with the Master Emerald. However, Fixit managed to repair Omega's Chaos Drive, and Rouge contacted Shadow to tell them what happened. Fixit and the others headed into a hidden control room where they activated the traps to delay Eclipse long enough for Shadow and Knuckles to intercept him. In the process, Knuckles shattered the Master Emerald, but the island stayed afloat, and Eclipse escaped once again. Soon, Team Dark departed from the island. Fixit decided to stay on the island with Relic while Knuckles went in search of the Master Emerald shards. Personality Fixit is very polite and proper, often addressing others by titles of respect and always offering aid, similar to a butler. He also abhors violence, being designed for repair and assistance. While usually genial, he does not enjoy being antagonized. He also has trouble understanding analogies. Powers and abilities Fixit has the ability to levitate, allowing him to move in midair. He is a well-equipped mechanic, as shown by his ability to repair damage done to Omega. He also has the ability to interface with other machines, it is not without limitations, as shown when , as shown by his inability to properly connect with the post-Eggman affected systems in the Launch Base Zone. See also * Fixit Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Gizoids